


Untitled

by Masseffectfan1988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masseffectfan1988/pseuds/Masseffectfan1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please no mean comments.<br/>My fiance dared me one night to do this. I am not a very good writer but I tried my best.<br/>I love reading everyones stories on here :)<br/>Just a quick story of what I would have liked to happen between Garrus and my Femshep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Shepard walks into her cabin after an extremely uneventful day. All they seemed to do all day was go from planet to planet gathering supplies and launching and losing probes on planets that had no resources to gather. “Damn element zero”, Shepard mumbled under her breath. She turned to take off her armor and place it in the locker. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her message terminal blinking green.  
“Can’t anyone just leave me alone for like 5 seconds, I am too stressed for this”.  
Shepard decided to ignore the message until after she was out of the shower. If it was that urgent EDI would have alerted her.  
She stepped out of her N7 casuals and into the hot shower. They were running on a time limit and clearly she should be thinking about the collectors, but she could not get Garrus off of her mind. She had always had it fairly bad for him. She kept it hidden well tho, in the beginning he showed no interest, fresh out of C sec he was only interested in working with her it seemed. So she went for Kaiden. But now things seemed to be doing different.   
“I swear he was staring at me today and not in a commander type way”, she mumbled to herself.   
The crew was going on shore leave for the night on Omega. She got out of the shower, blow dried her hair and put on some make up. Found the only pair of jeans she had, a little tight and a shirt with a lot of cleavage. If there was ever going to be a night that she put it all out there to Garrus tonight was the night.   
Ignoring the green message on her terminal she grabbed her nearly invisible omni tool to make sure she had enough credits to get fairly drunk. Miranda was waiting at the door for her.   
“Common lets go and get this over with, I am only coming to make sure nothing gets out of hand tonight,” Miranda stated.  
“Oh lighten up Miranda, maybe tonight's the night me and you will become friends”  
“It seems you are trying for that with a certain ex C sec agent tonight by the way you are dressed…” Miranda remarked.  
Shepard stared at her. “Oh haha you are so funny. I'm just going out for the drinks the illusive man owes us”  
“Whatever keep lying to yourself Shepard.”  
As much as she didn't like her, it seemed her want for Garrus was becoming known to everyone.

They were the last ones to meet at the docks on Omega. Grunt noticed them first and started to yell real loud at them. Shepard couldn’t help but laugh, she loved that little Krogan. She looked around slowly. Trying not to make it seem to Miranda that she was looking for Garrus. Then suddenly she saw him. He looked so different in his casual wear she didn’t realize that he was the turian standing beside her the whole time.   
“Shepard… You look….so good.” Garrus said in his extremely deep turian voice. Her whole body tensed up as he was saying it, Fuck I have it worse then I thought she said in her head.  
“Garrus, I barely recognized you without your armour. When did you have time to go shopping?”  
“I snuck out last night when we were docked and ran around for a few things, Also was uh researching...yes researching a few things with Joker. Plus I bought some wine, Turians and humans can drink,” Garrus winked at her. She melted inside when he did that.  
“Okay guys stop flirting and let’s move along.” Miranda broke into their moment.

Grunt was the first at the bar, he wanted spicy noodles and all the krogan liquor they had. Wrex would be proud of him she thought lovingly to herself. She was about to say that to Garrus but when she turned around he had disappeared. Trying not to make herself seem needy or rejected she wandered to the bar, ordered a drink and some sushi and sat down with her crew. After talking with everyone and the Asari waitress had refilled her drink more times than she could count. She finally felt Garrus before she saw him. He had wiggled his way in beside her and she could feel the heat on him against her. Turians ran so much hotter than humans no wonder he cranks the ac in his room. She was definitely drunk enough to start this with him, she just hoped that he felt the same way. All the crew was there tho and she was not about to have this conversation with Joker beside her and Miranda across from her. Before she could think of a good excuse to talk to him alone Garrus whispered in her ear.  
“Want to dance? Joker said in your human movies it is the way to a girls heart.”  
“Well now Garrus I would love to”, Shepard said in her best voice. She was so drunk all she could do was pray she didn’t end up tripping all over him and making herself seem like the least sexy clumsy human. 

They got to the dance floor and Garrus was so strong it felt like she wasn’t doing much and he was just moving around her. Who knew Turians were so graceful. She looked up at Garrus and caught him staring at her cleavage. Garrus noticed her looking at him.   
“ Normally I feel I should say something like, sorry, or please don’t slap me but Shepard I have never been this close to you, or any human woman before. But one thing I do know is that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”  
Shepard was in awe, it was like everything she had went to bed dreaming about at night was coming true, but now that he was saying it and she wasn’t imagining it, it was that much better. “Garrus, you have no idea how long I have been wanting you to say that.”  
Garrus leaned in to kiss her. Then pulled away. Slowly pulling her to the edge of the dance floor Garrus asked her how long she had felt this way.  
“Well Garrus it’s been since the minute I met you..” Without having a chance to finish or a chance to care about what the crew would think he kissed her. She pushed her whole body into him with force that she didn’t realize she had. Garrus pushed right back into her.  
“Maybe we should, go someplace more..private Shepard?”  
“Lead the way Garrus.”

They walked casually through the crowds on Omega toward the docking bay. Miranda had already beeped her omni tool to confirm she had left and with who. She didn’t even care. She was hoping this wasn’t just a fling and maybe Garrus really did like her but she was not going to get her hopes up.  
Once they got to the elevator up the normandy Shepard suddenly started to get nervous. Clearly she looked different then a Turian female naked, she just hoped it was good enough for him. She looked over at Garrus was he was smiling to himself. How can one person be so hot and just perfect she thought. Garrus sensed her looking and pulled her close into him. She could feel his heart beat. She looked up at him and he kissed her once again. Inside the normandy Garrus said he had some things to go and grab from his cabin and he would be right up. She took 4 stairs at a time hoping to make it up there before him so she could quickly organize and make the bed perfect again.  
She quickly applied some make up that came off when they were out on the dance floor and tried to be as casual as she could on her couch waiting for him. The green light was still blinking so she shut off her system entirely.   
Garrus walked through the door holding 2 bottles of wine, some candles, and some wine glasses.  
“Joker told me this was the way to go if I wanted a chance with you, so I took a chance and grabbed everything. Do you even like wine?”  
“Garrus I love wine, especially the kind you have, Why are you going to Joker for love advice? I am pretty sure he is in love with EDI,”  
“Well he is close to you and I figured he was the way to go.”  
“Garrus it almost sounds like you like me?”  
“Shepard I have wanted to get you naked since the minute I saw you on the Citadel looking to recruit me,” Garrus said casually as he poured large helpings of wine.  
He handed Shepard the glass and she hoped he couldn’t tell that her hands were suddenly shaking. She drank it back as fast as she could and poured herself another one. Garrus slid in beside her and put his arm around her. She turned towards him and leaned into his face. Slowly they got used to each other's rhythm of how they kissed.   
Garrus picked her up and set her down on the bed. He took off his shirt and she marveled at his beauty. She is pretty sure this is the first time in her life her expression hasn’t been lust. Slowly she took off her shirt, thankful she wore her black lace see through bra. Garrus stared at her, as if lost for a second he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing.   
“Garrus it’s ok, I have never been with someone who isn’t my species before either.”  
“ No, no Shepard it’s not that. I mean I have never been with a human before, but my expression wasn’t anything bad. I just got lost in how beautiful you are.”  
And with that Garrus leaned into her and pressed her down onto the bed. She could feel his mandibles flutter against her face. She put her hands on his skin, it was surprisingly smooth and rough at the same time. She explored his chest, she guessed he was built but now she could feel it and see it. He was buff and she loved that. He took his 3 talons and ran them down the side of her throat to the top of her jeans. He undid the button and slid down her pants. Shepard took the cue and did the same to Garrus. Feeling the weight of Garrus on top of her at that moment was everything, he was warmth, strength and protection. Everything she needed. She suddenly had an idea but was not sure how to go about it.  
She pushed him onto his back and got on top. She went down and discovered that the rumour was true. Turians do not wear anything under their pants and that they are very huge. “Hold my hair” she whispered and he did as requested seeming very intrigued as to what she was doing. He gathered her hair in his three talons as she slid her mouth over his dick. His mandibles fluttered and vibrated intensely and he moaned deeply. Shepard sucked as hard as she could and tried to get as much into her mouth as possible she got about halfway when Garrus yelled out jesus christ Shepard. She sat up scared. “Are you hurt?”  
“No I have just never experienced anything like that in my life. Turian woman do not like doing that. Is there anyway I can return the favour? Joker let me borrow some of his, uh movies. So lay back and let me try.”  
Shepard laid back on the bed as Garrus ripped her favourite underwear to shreds to get them off faster. Nervously she laid there waiting looking up at the flickering lights in her cabin, Then she felt the long turian tongue on her, she started to shake in response almost instantly. Garrus’s tongue reached every inch of her. She started shaking so hard and Garrus pressed her onto the bed so she couldn’t escape it and it overcame her. Garrus stopped and got ontop. Licking his way up her body to her mouth, he looked into her eyes. “ You ready baby?” And then slowly he entered her being very careful not to hurt her. Even Garrus knew he was very well hung.   
He started off at a slow pace as his talons explored her naked body. He took her hand and moved it to his mandibles, “Like this Shepard,” he showed her how to rub them how turians liked it. Then finally once he was all the way in her he started to thrust harder and faster. Shepard spread her legs wider to adjust to fit all of him in. She had never felt so complete in her life. Together the two of them moved together like this was always meant to be. Garrus flipped her around with him still inside of her and pushed her onto her stomach to fuck her from behind. Something he had always wanted to do. Shepard started to cry out and her legs were shaking. “Not yet,” Garrus said as once again he flipped her around but this time put her on top. Holy fuck Shepard thought, how much longer can this go on? No human has ever lasted this long. She took her hand and put it between her legs and he started to move his talon. She rode him slow and Garrus was ready to explode so she started to go faster and so did he until they both came. 

Shepard rolled off and was going to her side of the bed when Garrus pulled her close.   
“So did those videos Joker lent me work out for you?” Garrus said purely wondering.   
“I think it is pretty obvious the answer Mr.” Shepard joked.  
“I don’t want this to be a one time thing Shep. Turians are jealous and possessive creatures by nature, and I did bite your neck which basically means you are mine.”  
He sat there waiting for Shepard to be mad at him, but she was smiling so hard inside. This was everything she had ever wanted. She snuggled into him hard and said “Garrus I was always yours, Kaiden was just a front because I thought you didn’t like me. But it has always been you.”  
After Garrus fell asleep Shepard got up to check her messages. This was the one she had been avoiding.

 

Message: To: Commander Shepard  
: From: Garrus Vakarian  
Subject: Tonight.

Shep, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I know that you caught me staring at you the other day, and probably today. And well I can’t deny it anymore. Tonight I hope you come out, there is so many things I want to say and do with you that have gone left unsaid for so long. We are heading into a suicide mission and I don’t want to be without you any longer. If you feel the same way when I ask you to dance say yes. 

Garrus.


End file.
